lemartv_kingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
Hoogelven
oorsprong en geschiedenis het eerste hoogelven geslacht begon vlak na de schepping van de eerste vlakte, oftewel de planeet niri. in het begin waren er de dagon. de duistere goden die ook als goden leefden. als onderdaden schiepen zij de duisterelven. een gedeelte van de duisterelven begon in een verlichtingsperiode te gerraken (de goden waren al weg want anders was dit nooit toegelaten) en ze begonnen de duistere/moordlustige levensstijl van de andere elven te verafschuwen. zij trokken zich uiteindelijk terug in het koude zuidwesten van akavir waar ze een lichtere huidskleur aannamen. hier waren ook allemaal kruiden waarmee goede huidverzorging mogelijk was waardoor ze heel mooi werden. door hun leergierigheid waren zei de meest wijze mensen op de vlakte. eeuwen na deze verhuizingen hebben de duisterelven de hoogelven aangevallen en zij zijn onder leiding van koning Miredas II naar niri vertrokken. hiermee begon de eerste era. voordat ze echter op niri waren gesetteld hebben ze eerst nog de klonie zomerzet gesticht. goden, economie, koningshuis en oorlogen. goden: yulia yue: beschermgodin van de hoogelven en spiritueel heerseres taldya. bouwer van de fonstenen. (tales of the abbys OMG) meresvalia: broer van mehrunes en broer van damon. god van het groen. (woont naar verluid in de hist) divalia: godin van de schoonheid. (ook deels wijsheid alhoewel palladiel deze taak serieuzer neemt) huidige ecenomie: koningen/koninginnen oorlogen: E0 584-587 E0: de oorlog des verderfs de duisterelven hebben van de afscheiding van de hoogelven gemerkt en gaan over tot oorlog met west akavir. met guerilla taktieken weten de hoogelven 3 jaar lang de duisterelven bij de grens te houden. de oorlog eidigt met de moord op stamoudste miredas I en de vlucht van de hoogelven. naar de zomerzet eilanden. hier aangekomen verklaart het volk jovanka miradana tot koning miredas II. 278 E1: de oorlog die een uur duurde. koning miredas II werd vermoord in zijn paleis door een communistische boself met een strijdbijl. miredas zijn zoon ancalime gaf orders om door heel zomerzet alle boselven, zowel mannen als vrouwen, uit te roeien totdat ze de dader te pakken hadden. hiervoor zou hij later zijn bijnaam de laffe krijgen. de hele dag lang was er als het ware een oorlog onder elven. E1 899 - E2 1 : de taldyaanse oorlog. toen de taldyanen in niri aankwamen en probeerden taldya te stichten stuitten ze op hevige weerstand van het voormalige aquila, nedesvara. 100 jaar lang voerden ze een koude oorlog met zo nu en dan hier een daar een klein gevechtje of een discriminatieve slachting. de laatste twee jaar (E1 999 - E2 1) kwam er echter beweging in de slagen en waren de veldslagen enorm met soms honderden duizenden doden aan beide kanten. uitendelijk vielen de elven de nedesvaraanse hoofdstad aglo aan. (oud-aquilaans voor adelaar. aquila is nieuw aquilaans voor adelaar.) toen de twee legers elkaar bijna konden ruiken stopten de beide koningen en ze kwamen tot een besluit dat de veldslag geen strategisch nut had als welke zijde dan ook won. toen de laffe zich omdraaide om weg te lopen schold nedesvaraanse soldaat hem uit voor elvenzwijn en gooide en bijl tussen zijn schouderbladen waarmee hij zijn leven beeindigde. diep geschokt verlieten beide partijen het slagveld. diezelfde dag pleegde timemaj de wrede een staatsgreep. E4 10: yuliaanse revolutie opgestookt door de teksten en visioenen van yulia de schone maakt een horde taldyaanse priesters een einde aan het leven van timemaj de wrede geholen door de gouden garde.